Sonic the Hedgehog: The World Void: The Remake
by Malix the Nobody
Summary: Sonic and his friends are carted to different worlds because of an unknown source. Where evil rulers attempt to open the door to a world of Ultimate Power. Will they learn the secrets about this Ultimate Power? Or will they be destroyed by it? Find out.
1. Prologue

Sonic the Hedgehog

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**The World Void**

**Author's Prologue**

Previously Sonic and his pals Tails, and Knuckles stopped Eggman from conquering the fine planet Mobius. Eggman as usual pinned the blame on his three henchbots: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. Any modern person would say, "What about the three from Sonic X?" But I, the author prefer the three henchbots from AoStH.

Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, the prologue.

Over 500 years ago, there were a group of people who didn't like their world they ruled over. So they agreed upon taking over other worlds using Magical abilities, thus creating a force capable of taking one through another world or dimension, they called the Void. They sent armies to conquer the worlds and dimensions in which were passable.

But there was one world that was incapable of opening, rumored to grant the ultimate power to those who entered. A group of heroes rebelled against the rulers attempting to open the door to the ultimate power, using the mixed powers of the Chaos Emeralds, and other power sources, the heroes banished the evil group into a place caught between time, space, and dimensions. Yet one of the heroes betrayed the others and left a crack in that place, so that someday they will end up escaping and ruling again. After the ordeal, the heroes and their unknown traitor went back to their dimensions to resume their daily lives.

None knows if they survived or not. But the answer lies directly on Mobius, the place where Sonic and his friends dwell.

So when will adventure begin?

At the first chapter of course


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mega readings!**

"Yeah, I just love enjoying the fresh air after rainfall!" yelled Sonic to himself as he was running along the open road, the trees were dripping of the after rain drops

"SONIC! Tails to Sonic! Come in Sonic!" called Tails through Sonic's computer wristwatch

"What is it now Tails?" asked Sonic, "I was enjoying the smell of rain here!"

"I was out with Knuckles taking energy readings when I got a huge energy spark!"

"Really, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It was there one second and then the next second, it was gone."

"And you want me to run over to where you heard the spark right?"

"How'd you guess that Sonic?" asked Tails with confusion

"I don't know." Answered Sonic, "Must be those times when you call me coming back."

Now Tails wasn't the only one who got those energy sparks Eggman got them too.

"Oh Doctor! Your Evilness! Me, Grounder, and Coconuts were watching your radar monitor as you asked and we got a HUGE energy spark for about a second!"

"What? And energy spark you say Scratch?" said Eggman, waking from a nap

"Yeah, it went. ZAAAP! And then silence." Yelled Grounder from across the hall into the monitor room

"Hmmm," said Eggman while he was checking the energy sparks that were recorded into the mainframe, "It seems like it's been broadcast all over Mobius!"

"You mean it couldn't have been that blue troublesome Hedgehog?" asked Scratch

"NO you dunderhead! Sonic couldn't have spread a spark all over Mobius!" yelled Eggman, clutching Scratches throat, "That's impossible!"

And of course the headquarters of other bases But we'll go to that later.

"So Tails, according to your logic, that spark has been spread all over Mobius?" asked Sonic concerned that it would've revealed where they have been hiding.

"Yeah, which is weird, Eggman couldn't create sparks THAT big." Replied Tails

"The Master Emerald wouldn't do the same thing either." Cut-in Knuckles

"Maybe we should investigate the matter… we might need your cousins Sonic." Tails told Sonic

"Manic and Sonia, my cousins, Sure, you can call them, but tell Manic not to leave those 100 hot peppers in my chilidogs next time!" answered Sonic fanning his mouth "My mouth still burns from the experience."

"Ok. I'm calling them." Said Tails,

1 call later

"Manic, we're going to Sonic and Tails's place, and Sonic says this time don't put 100 hot peppers in those chilidogs!" said Sonia

"Aw man!" groaned Manic putting away the 100 hot peppers, "I loved seeing his face when he ate it. He had to drink all that water to extinguish that!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A weird visit**

A few hours later

"Yo cuz!" yelled Manic

"Hey Manic!" replied Sonic, looking at Manic's hands finding no chilidogs in his possession, "How are you two?"

"Manic's a little upset because I made the chilidogs and he couldn't put the hot peppers in them." Answered Sonia

"If you do it again I'll never forgive you." Snarled Amy who appeared out of the bushes picking berries with Cream

"Uh… yeah, Ok." Replied Manic rubbing his head

Then suddenly a turtle creature appeared out of the bushes, it was walking on its hind legs.

"Uh excuse me; do you know where I can find Mario? He looks like this." Said the turtle holding a picture of a mustached plumber wearing blue overalls

"Uhh… no I haven't mister, have you seen this kind of person before Tails?" asked Sonic

"Nope, I haven't, what are you anyway?" asked Tails to the turtle

"You've never heard of our kind? We are called Koopas. I have to hand a package to this Mario fellow but I think I took a wrong turn and skipped the Mushroom Kingdom. Oh the postmasters going to have my head for this!" replied the Koopa

"Mushroom Kingdom? That place doesn't exist in Mobius!" called Manic

"Mobius?! Did I just suddenly end up on another planet?!" yelled the Koopa

"Manic! Get away from the peppers!" yelled Sonia

"Sonic, I think whatever caused the spark opened a wormhole and sent this poor Koopa here!" said Tails

"Wow. No wonder the trees didn't look familiar." Said the Koopa in awe

"What is your name Koopa?" asked Sonia

"My name? Mr. Sippi. My wife's name is Mrs. Sippi." replied Mr. Sippi

"Sonic! I got another energy spark!" yelled Tails

"Hey! What's happening? I'm disappearing!" yelled Mr. Sippi, a few seconds later he vanished

"That was weird…" said Sonic

"What happened?" asked Tails, "And where's the Koopa?"

"After that spark he vanished!" replied Sonic

"That's odd! It's like some outside source." Wondered Knuckles

"Shh! There's someone else in the berry bushes!" alerted Amy

"I could've known the heaviest of the source was over here." Said a voice in the bushes

"You're overreacting again Tony. There couldn't have been." Replied another voice

"He might have a point Brutal, that spark could've done something." Said a third

"Well Roy… I think he might be. How could a spark cover all of Mobius?"

"HHYYYYAAAAAA!!" yelled Amy attacking the 3 unknown victims

"AAAAAAAAA!! FREAK OF NATURE! RUN FOR IT!" yelled the 1st one

"EVASIVE ACTION!!" yelled the 2nd

"Shoot her Tony." Said the 3rd

"Why didn't I think of that?" answered the 1st


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Larger spikes**

"KRAKAPOW!" went a small missile deflected by Amy's hammer

"I feel sleepy…" said Amy after inhaling the smoke

"Tony… you… idiot… you forgot… cough! the gas… masks!" said Roy

"I… thought… Brutal… had them…" replied Tony

After the smoke cleared Sonic and the others found Amy, an Echidna with yellow stripes on his head, a tiger, and a porcupine, asleep behind the bushes. The 3 characters had shirts and pants on. And Amy fell asleep with the hammer on the Echidna's head

A few minutes later

"Ugh. Where am I?" asked the Echidna waking up

"Finally you're awake Brutal. You're the one who took the worst of the gas." Said the porcupine with a stern look

"Oh. What about Tony, Roy?" asked Brutal

"I'm awake… yum! these chilidogs are go-… GAAAAHHH!! Screamed Tony the tiger with his mouth on fire

Everybody turned to look at Manic then shoved every chilidog he rigged down his gullet.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Manic and Tony as they ran around the room for sources of water

As the others gave Tony water, Manic drenched his head in the bathtub and Sonia threw away all the other peppers that Manic saved _**-IMPORTANT**_**!**

"Gog. You guys can't take a joke." Said Manic with an angry look

"Manic. That was mean and rude." Replied Sonia before slapping Manic on his red burning cheeks

"That's enough Sonia." Said Sonic, "I'm sure your little brother's had enough."

"I knew these mouth coolants would come in handy." Said Tails

"That's the last time I'm doing something like that!" said Manic

"Sonic! Tails! Another energy spike! This time it's coming once a second!" yelled Knuckles

"What?" yelled Tails running over to the control panel

At Eggman's Headquarters

"Your Evilness! The spark's coming in once a second!" yelled Scratch, "And it's quickening!"

"That's impossible!" yelled Eggman, "If this keeps up the radar will explode!"

Where Sonic is

"What do we do Tails?" yelled Sonic

"I don't know. It's starting to overheat!" replied Tails

Where Eggman is

"Whoohoho!" yelled Scratch who was almost shocked by a volt coming out of the system

"Your lordship! I got the fire extinguisher!" yelled Coconuts

Where Sonic is

"We're too late! The device is going to blow!" yelled Tails

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" screamed Tony

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!" screamed Sonic

Then everything went black


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It's a whole new world**

"Hello? Hellooo? Are you awake? Wake up man!" yelled a voice that sounded familiar

"Ugh… where am I?" groaned Sonic

"It's me! Mr. Sippi! How did you get here!" said Mr. Sippi

"It's you. Did you get the package to that Mario person?" asked Sonic

"Yeah. Thank goodness the Koopostmaster didn't yell at me."

"Dear. Is the hedgehog awake yet?" called a female Koopa voice

"Yes he is. I told you it's true honey!" replied Mr. Sippi

"Yeah. I believe you now. Hello there." Said Mrs. Sippi

"The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Replied Sonic happily.

"Hmmm. Nice name. We were taking a walk when I found you on the ground wounded, is your leg alright Sonic?" asked Mr. Sippi

"My leg? O-ouch!" yelled Sonic

"Careful dear, whatever happened wounded that leg of yours." Replied Mrs.Sippi

"It's a good thing I took up Koopa Scouts." Said Mr. Sippi

"I hope my friends are alright." Said Sonic with concern in his voice

Not so far away

"What kind of crud is this?!" complained Manic at the top of his lungs

"Look Manic. Just because the cream of mushroom soup has spots on it doesn't mean you should complain. You're just lucky to be alive!" yelled Sonia

"Sometimes I wish I was stranded with Roy and Tony instead of stuck with this green hedgehog who complains about the mushrooms here." Said Brutal,

"Oh my gog look!" yelled Sonia

"EEEEK!" yelled the mushroom looking thing and ran

"What was that?" asked Sonia

"Maybe it was scared that we were eating its cousins or in-laws." Joked Manic

"Don't you start little brother." Snarled Sonia

"I don't know. But I'm not sitting here with this guy who already burnt the mouth of Tony." said Brutal, "I'm going to explore this place."

"You shouldn't do that! We don't know where we are! You might get even more lost!" yelled Sonia

"Yeah, you might get eaten by some monster that has a broken chain trailing behind it!" joked Manic

"Now what kind of creature is that?" asked Sonia then her eyes opened wide in horror

"What Son-eep!" asked Brutal and his eyes opened as wide as Sonia's

"What? What's the matter? Is the thought scaring you?" asked Manic

Both Brutal and Sonia pointed behind Manic

"Whatever it is, it's right behind me is it?" asked Manic and he turned around seeing a big humongous black ball with eyes and sharp pointed teeth and a chain trailing behind it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed the three and they ran for their lives.

"Bark Bark!" yelled the thing chasing them

"Why… WHY DID YOU MAKE OUR FEARS WORSE MANIC?!" screamed Sonia

"I don't know! It's not my fault!" yelled Manic

"Whatever it is… IT THINKS WE'RE DINNER!!" replied Brutal

"I think that's why that mushroom thing broke and ran." Assumed Sonia


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I wonder what's for dinner?**

"FINE TIME TO BE ASKING THAT!!" yelled Brutal

"Who are you talking to?" asked Manic

"I don't know." Answered Brutal

"Look! There's a town coming up!" yelled Sonia, "Maybe we can get help there!"

"I hope so! Or we're dinner!"

"Don't remind me!" yelled Manic

They ran and ran and ran

"Run for your lives everyone! There's a chain chomp on the loose!" yelled the mushroom

"IIIEEE!" "RUN!" "Chain Chomps!"

"So that's what that thing is OH MY GOG THERE ARE 5 CHASING US!!" screamed Brutal looking behind him

"GOGANNIT Run Manic! Run!" shrieked Sonia

"Wait. I GOT IT!" yelled Manic reaching into his shirt pocket revealing peppers

"I thought I threw those out!" yelled Sonia

"I got them back out before we blacked out." Replied Manic and he threw the peppers into their mouths

The 5 chain chomps ate the peppers and after a few seconds the 100 hot peppers started doing their work.

"YIP YIP YIP YIPYIP!!" yelled the Chain Chomps with their mouths on fire

"I think its working." Said Brutal

"YIP YIP YIP!" yelled the Chain Chomps and they ran for it for the nearest water source.

"Manic…" said Sonia panting, "For once you saved us a lot of running trouble."

"No problem… sis." Answered Manic

"At least we won't be bothered by those Chain Chomps…" panted Brutal

Suddenly they heard cheering and clapping

"OUR HEROES!" "YEAH!" "W00t!" yelled the mushroom looking people

"Wow. Looks like we save a bunch of lives in the process." Said Manic

"You three saved our humble little town. What can we give you?" asked one of them

"SOMETHING TO EAT!" yelled Manic all happily

"He's desperate Sonia." Said Brutal

Sometime later

"So you're called 'toads'?" asked Brutal to one of the mushroom looking people

"Yeah. It's weird though, our television reception was going out of control when you guys showed up." exclaimed the toad, "After a while. All the televisions, radios, you name it, blew up."

"So it didn't affect just our world" said Sonia

"Wow. Fo it affectid you too?" said Manic with his mouth full

"Then Eggman can't be behind this." Said Sonia

"Then… if not Eggman, who?" asked Brutal

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" yelled one of the toads whose mouth was on fire

All eyes stared at Manik

Then Sonia slapped him… again.

Brutal just shrugged and continued eating

"I wonder how Cynthia is doing?" thought Brutal


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bigger Problems than Manic's peppers**

"What time is it?" asked Sonic

"Only 8:00 P.M. Why?" asked Mrs. Sippi

"Just wondering. There hasn't been an energy spark since 12:30." Answered Sonic

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it honey." Yelled Mr. Sippi

He opened the door and found about 100 goombas stationed at the door

"We are here to take the Hedgehog. By order of King Koopa himself!" yelled the Goombas

"And what makes you think we'll hand him over? He's wounded!" refused Mr. Sippi

"Why would we listen to that jerk Bowser anyway?" yelled Mrs. Sippi

"Because if you don't. We'll take your videogames!" yelled the Goomba

"We don't have any." Answered Mr. Sippi

"Uhhh… We'll burn your house down!"

"It's made of steel."

"We'll destroy your crops!"

"We harvested them last Thursday."

"GOGANNIT! We'll just take the Hedgehog anyways!" yelled the Goomba

"Not if you get through us first!" said Mrs. Sippi

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGE!!" yelled the Goomba Commander

"Uh sir… we have a slight problem…" said one of the Goombas

"What the frack is it…? MARIO!?" yelled the Goomba seeing half of his men squished like bugs by a mustached plumber with blue overalls.

"Finally you noticed." Said Mario

"GET THAT PLUMBER!!" yelled the commander

"If only I wasn't wounded. I would've joined in on the fun." Said Sonic

"Don't worry, Mario will take care of everything. That mushroom soup almost healed your leg. It should be better in a couple of hours." Said Mrs. Sippi

"RETREAT MEN! RETREAT!" yelled the commander, "We'll get you someday!"

"You betta not!" yelled Mario gleefully

"Ah. Mario. How's that package doing? Didn't break or anything on the way there?" asked Mr. Sippi coming out of the door

"Actually, that's why I-a came. The package contains-a-something from Professor E Gadd." replied Mario, "I heard that this-a-blue hedgehog was here so I came to discuss this.

"I see. No wonder E Gadd stamped it as urgent." Said Mr. Sippi

A few minutes of chatting later

"And than I woke up here." Said Sonic

"So that's what-a-happened." Said Mario

"So what was in that package." Asked Sonic

Mario took the package and opened it, revealing a real surprising shock to Sonic

"Oh…my…gog." Said a surprised Sonic

It was a Chaos Emerald


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tigers and Echidnas and TURTLES?! Oh my!**

"How long have we been hiding Tony?", asked Roy the Porcupine

"I'd say 5 hours." Answered Tony, looking at his computer watch

"Great. Just great," griped Knuckles, "where are we? In some city?"

"The people seem to be superstitious of aliens, for how scared they were when they saw us." Said Tails, "I wonder why?"

"Whatever it is, My computer watch picked up a bio signal!" answered Tony

"Let me see that." Said Tails "By golly you're right! It's going into that manhole!"

"What? Really? Well what are we waiting for? Let's follow it!"

"Wait, Tony. I know your Tiger kind like to hunt but we should think about this." warned Roy, "After all, Brutal's not here to help us through this thing."

"Well we could find answers Tails." Said Knuckles,

"You might be right Knuckles, let's go down there and investigate!"

Knuckles, Tails, Roy, and Tony went into the manhole to investigate

"Gosh. This place is huge!" yelled Tony while his voiced echoed off of the brick walls

"It's a sewer system. Like Eggman's." answered Tails

"Problem here Tails." Said Tony, "There are multiple bio signs down here!"

"The sewer walls are interfering with the signals!" answered Tails

"Wait! I heard something Tails!" called Roy

"Not now, there are…" interrupted Tony

"Tony…" whispered Knuckles

"What? Eep! One of them is right near us!"

"Tony! Push the panic button on that watch remember?" yelled Roy.

"Oh yeah! The panic button!" answered Tony,

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Tails cautiously

But it was too late. Tony pushed it and the watch turned on a bright light and a siren blared across the entire sewer.

Somewhere two bored looking humans and a dog were walking around the sewer

"Listen. A siren blaring in the sewer. Isn't that so boring?" said one of them

"Yeah. And look. Four aliens covering their eyes and ears. How dull." Said the other

"Bark Bark!" happily barked the dog

"Who are they?" asked Tails

"I don't know." Answered Tony

"Gaah! My eyes! My eyes!" yelled somebody in the distance

"Oh keep it down Mikey!" yelled another

"Push the panic button again to turn it off Tony!" yelled Roy

"Oh yeah." Replied Tony and pushing it again turned it off

"Man. I thought I was going to go deaf." Said Tails

"Ugh. I wish that tiger kid didn't get sent here with us." Replied Knuckles

"I wonder how Jasmine's doing?" asked Tony

"No time for that Tony. We've got company!" called Roy

And Roy was right. In that instant they were surrounded by four mutated human looking turtles with ninja garb on.

"Gogganit. We are in deep, doo doo." Said Tony cowering behind Roy

"Tony. Not in front of the millions of people reading this." Replied Roy


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Introductions**

"But's not one of the-"

"I know it's not Tony!" answered Roy

"I call this a fair fight since there it's a 4 on 4 fight." Said Knuckles

"Yeah but we're in their home. I think." Replied Tails

"What do guys want?" said one of the turtles, who had a blue mask and 2 katanas

"We just came to leave mister turtle." Said Tony cowering

"What Tony means to say is that we just got here from some flash of light." Said Roy

"Your first language was never English was it?" asked Tony

"Not now Tony!" answered Roy

"Argh! I'm tired of all this crazy talking, let's kick some shell!" yelled another turtle who had a red mask

"Bring it on!" yelled Knuckles

"Can't we just act all diplomatic like and talk about this without violence?" asked the 3rd one who had a purple mask

"Yeah. My mother never wanted that around my house." said Tony shaking with his finger on the panic button

"How about we discuss how we got here first?" asked Roy

"Are you like with those 2 guys with the like funky green and the messy blue hair who talk about how like everything is so dull and boring and the dog who's always happy?" asked the 4th turtle with an orange mask

"Nope. Don't know who they are." Said Tails

"Oh. Just wondering." Replied the 4th turtle

"Can it Mikey!" said the 2nd one before smacking 'Mikey' on the head

"Owwww!" said the 4th turtle

"Let's get to the point here, I'm Roy the Porcupine." Said Roy

"And I'm Miles Tails Prower! But my friends call me Tails!" greeted Tails

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." Said Knuckles

"And I'm Tony the Tiger!" happily greeted Tony

"Sounds like somebody from a breakfast cereal!" replied the 4th one

"I said can it Mikey!" yelled the 2nd turtle

"My name is Leonardo." Said the first turtle, "That's Raphael." Said Leonardo pointing to the one with the red mask

"I'm Donatello." Said the turtle with the purple mask

"And that's Michelangelo." Said Raphael

"How did you get here?" asked Don

"It's a long story." Said Tails

"Then come over to the lair. It's not far off." Said Leonardo

"Are you sure Leo?" wondered Don

"We might be able to find out something with our sensei."

"Ok. Follow us." Called Don

And so they headed over to the lair. During the trip Tony and Mikey were cracking jokes at each other. Each getting hit on the head when they said a joke that was obviously not funny.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Back to the Mushroom Kingdom**

"H-h-how could a Chaos Emerald end up here?!?" asked Sonic astounded at its red glow

"We could find-a-explanation over at Professor E Gadd's place. He's the one who sent the emerald." Replied Mario

"How's that leg of yours dear?" asked Mrs. Sippi

"Almost better thanks," Answered Sonic, "it might get better at E Gadds."

"You mean your going to leave? Bowser's men are searching for you!" yelled Mr. Sippi

"I don't care! I need to learn something from him before something else happens!"

"In that case, I'm going with you!" said Mr. Sippi

"Dear!" yelled Mrs. Sippi worriedly

"Me too, I have-a-something to give to E Gadd from the princess anyway!" said Mario

"Let's go then." Said Sonic

"Watch the house while we're gone, and if the kids come home from their friend's place, tell them not to take our videogames with them!" commanded Mr. Sippi

"Ok dear!" answered Mrs. Sippi

While Sonic, Mario, and Mr. Sippi leave for Professor E Gadd's place, Bowser was not happy with his men and of course, yelling at them for failing again

"Maybe next time he shouldn't send us to places where Mario is sure to be." Said a Goomba

"Quiet! Or we'll be in big trouble!" said another Goomba

"TALKING ARE YOU FRED?" yelled King Bowser Koopa. A huge turtle with spikes in his shell, and hair on his head, "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE TALKS WHILE I TALK RIGHT?"

"I have to clean the latrine." Said Fred sadly

"Busted." Said the Goomba next to him

"SINCE YOUR TALKING YOU ARE CLEANING THE LATRINE WITH FRED, JOE!" screamed Bowser

"Aw man!" groaned Joe

"Now, AS I WAS SAYING! I am disappointed in you! Failing to capture a disabled Hedghog!" lectured Bowser

"He's not disabled sir, he strained his leg." Said George the Goomba

"GEORGE! TO THE LATRINES! Now. You men are so worthless an-"

"WE SAID THIS A MILLION TIMES! MARIO CAME AND KICKED US ALL!!!" yelled all 97 Goombas present

"DID… YOU… SAY… MARIO!?!?!?" screamed Bowser

"THAT'S WHAT WE SAID SIR!" replied the 97 goombas

"So… Mario is also responsible for this, whatever this is, it has to do with my men suddenly missing" thought Bowser, "Men, for your failure, you are all to paint my room red! Remember, it's Thursday!"

"Awwwwww!"

"That's even worse than cleaning a latrine!"

"We don't have any hands!"

"How can we lift those paintbrushes?"

As Bowser is planning something crazy, Sonic, Mario, and Mr. Sippi are walking to E Gadd's place.


	11. Sub Chapter 1

**Sub-Chapter 1**

Author's Note: The sub chapters will be short bits on the past. You will not know who is talking, but the sub chapters will uncover some things that may confuse you during the story. If you don't want to read the sub chapters, that's ok. The sub chapters will be connected in weird ways. – End of Author's note.

"Dear! Oh dear! I have news!"

"What is it? What is it?"

"Our brother-in-law has just written in! His baby has been born!"

"Really?"

"Yes dear! A bouncing boy! And he does mean bouncy!"

"Oh wow! What did he name the newborn?"

"He didn't write about his name yet."

"Oh. I see. I was thinking Alacrity… since he's… you know… bouncy."

"Hehe. I'm not sure what they would think about that name."

"Are there any more news dear?"

"Well, The Leaders have written in… they say that they have openings for soldiers."

"Why do they need more soldiers? They're the top empire in the entire world."

"I don't know dear. I never did get what all they are doing."

"Who knows? Maybe they're getting paranoid about something."

"Oh don't bring that up again."

"Bring up what?"

"The thing about space aliens that are much more technological than us."

"Well. We have the things to counter them if something like THEM showed up."

"Haha… just don't drive your thoughts too far."

"I know."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hidden devices that nobody ever notices**

"What's that device beeping Brutal?" asked Sonia

"That would be the computer watch." Replied Brutal

"You have a computer watch?" butted in Manic, eating a hamburger

"Yeah, you never noticed? It tunes in to signals." Said Brutal looking at his watch

"Fan characters get all the cool toys."

"What? What did you say?" asked Sonia all confused like

"Nothing sis." Replied Manic

"It's tuning to a chaos emerald! There's a chaos emerald around here?" wondered Brutal

"What? Chaos emerald? Here? No way!" yelled Sonia

"And it's moving. Slowly. Someone has it."

"Let's follow it than!" declared Manic

"For once we are on the same wavelength."

So Brutal, Sonia, and Manic followed the signal to whoever has the chaos emerald.

Not so far away

"That's Professor E. Gadd's coffee shop!" said Mario

"He's a professor and he has a coffee shop?" asked Sonic leaning on a tree to take all his weight off his wounded leg

"He's working on coffee recipes. He uses the money he gets from whoever goes there to import beans from Bean Bean Kingdom." Said Mr. Sippi

"Such as Chili Beans?" asked Sonic again with his hand over his stomach

"Nope. But he does import Chili Beans from other places though." Replied Mario

"Oh. Cause I'm hungry and wanting a chili dog or two."

"We'll order that once we're in there."

Once in the coffee shop

"Professor E. Gadd! Are you here?" yelled Mario

KAPOW!

"Professor!" screamed Mario and dashed into the lab

"Oh confound it!" said Mr. Sippi, "Not again!"

"On second thought I'm not quite hungry." Groaned Sonic slapping his forehead

"Are you alright Professor?" asked Mario once he got into the lab

"I just found out that Des Beans and Struct Beans when stirred together explode!" said E. Gadd

"I thought you figured out that one by putting Des and Struct together."

"That's what I did! Put them together!"

"Does he do this all the time Mr. Sippi?" asked Sonic

"Not all the time. One time he brewed up Heli beans which made everyone's voice go all odd," Said Mr. Sippi, "oddly some of them are so delicious that people won't stop coming."

"Shall we get to the point why we're here Mario?" asked Sonic

"Oh yeah! Professor! We came here to ask of you something!"

"We came about the gem you sent me earlier. With the letter that I had to visit you." Said Mario, "And about the blue fellow."

"Just as my research predicts, you found the blue hedgehog. This means that the world, no… the entire universe and its dimensions, are in grave danger." Said E. Gadd


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Attack of the killer veggies from the planet Croptron**

"There is something of bigger power that the gem Mario holds now." Said E. Gadd

"What is it professor?" asked Sonic

"Over 500 years ago, there were a group of people who didn't like their world they ruled over. So they agreed upon taking over other worlds using Magical abilities, thus creating a force capable of taking one through another world or dimension, they called the Void. They sent armies to conquer the worlds and dimensions in which were passable.

But there was one world that-"

5 hours later… well no. 5 minutes later.

"None knows if they survived or not." Finished E. Gadd

"So our ancestors saved the world from a bitter and cruel rule?" said Mario

"Yes. But the traitor, none knows who, or what, the traitor was."

"I see. The traitor must've been a good sneak to get away with that." Said Sonic

"Yeah. Must've, by the way, How's your leg Sonic?" asked Mr. Sippi

"I think it's just about better." Replied Sonic

"Mario! Mario! Oh Mario it's horrible!" screamed a toad

"What is it Toad?" asked Mario

"The kingdom is being attacked! By weirdo beings claiming they were from the planet Croptron!"

"Finally something interesting!" said Sonic instantly getting up

"I think he's better now." Said Mario

"Wow! Something else to bash besides Manic's skull!" yelled Brutal running in with Sonic and Manic in tow

"Manic? Sonia? How'd you get here?" asked Sonic

"The same way you got here cuz." Replied Manic

"During the search for you using my Chaos emerald tracker, Manic was blabbing about everything!" said Brutal, "I really wanted to bash his skull!"

"But then I told him that it's my job to do Manic the skull bashing." Said Sonia

"Will you get on topic and so some veggies in?" yelled Toad

"They're VEGGIES?" screamed Brutal

"Don't tell me to eat them Sonia." Said Manic

"Let's go then!" said Sonic

"It took me an hour to get there! It's take long for all of you!" said Toad

Mario, hand me the chaos emerald. I got a device that will get us all there in seconds flat!" said Brutal

"What's that?" said Sonic

"Chaos control device! In my glove! We'll get there before those veggies can say 'Bob's your uncle!"

"But my uncle's name is Robert." Said Toad.

"Whatever. Now. Everyone hold onto my right hand here."

"I hope this works." Said Sonia

"Me and Tony test ran this a lot of times." replied Brutal, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

"You're right Manic, fan characters do get all the cool toys." Said Sonia

"Fan characters?" asked Sonic

"Nothing." Replied Manic


End file.
